


Patience

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak waits for the perfect shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** I'm trying my hands at writing drabbles. I've come to the conclusion, that while long fics are fantastic, drabbles are far harder to write. After all, you're trying to get a whole concept down to as few words as possible.
> 
> Technically, this isn't a true drabble. I believe it comes in as about 150 words, rather than the required 100, but I think I presented the scene well.
> 
> Any comments would be appreciated.

I lie on my belly, looking out over the battlefield below me. I'm surrounded by the filth and debris of this burned out apartment but I take no notice of it. For me, all there is is this moment. My fuelpump and intakes work in a slow and steady rhythm; I am calm, at one with my rifle. I will offline a Decepticon today.

I am silence. No chatter, no busywork. The other Autobots seem amazed that I'm a sniper, but here I don't need to hold the past back with constant noise. Here I don't need to worry that the shadows are going to remind me of an old horror. Here I can focus on now. There is no past. There is no future. There is only now. And me. And my gun. And Devastator turning to look at my nest. I will offline a Decepticon today. .... Just maybe not this one ....


End file.
